


Leather

by Mythdefied



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leather got him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Leather got him hard. Xander didn't know how it had happened, when he'd turned into one of Pavlov's dogs, but it was an ingrained response now. The scent of leather, the barest hint of that deep, sharp smell and he was aching. The feel of it through his fingers, against his body, smooth or crisp and tight, and he was on the edge, poised to fall with a taste. That always did him in.

It might've had something to do with the belt Anya liked to use on him -- heavy and thick, leaving stripes of heat across his ass with every sharp slap -- or the cuffs she used to tie him, spread eagled on the bed -- air cool against his naked body, spread out face down for whatever she wanted, leather tight and rough around his ankles and wrists. It could've been the gag too, wide and ball-shaped, fitting so tight in his mouth, smooth surface, sharp taste exploding across his tongue. Xander wasn't willing to rule any of that out.

But he kind of thought he'd liked it before. Before Anya and her bag of toys, before the restraints and punishments had pushed it to the level that tantalized him now. That little fixation had been born a few years before, he thought, when he was willing to think about it, in the halls of the late but so not lamented Sunnydale High. The scent of his own sweat, the tingle of fear moving down his spine, muscles straining vainly against imprisonment, against the arm locked around his neck. The sudden scent of aged leather, and that voice--

"Are you _sniffing_ me?"

Xander met Spike's suspicious gaze with a shrug. "I think you've still got some of that demon goo on you from last night."

"I what--? Oh, bloody hell. Where?" Spike grimaced and pulled his duster open, looking himself over. The scent of leather filled the air between them.

Xander just smiled.


End file.
